Adiós
by Karin Malfoy
Summary: Sirius llora por la ausencia de James y de Lily, su mundo se desmorona ante esa pérdida... Los Merodeadores se desintegraron... Y Sirius les añora. Adiós es una palabra fría, hueca, inmutable. Suena rara si se la dices alguien que ha sido tu vida.


Amistad.

Se habla de amistad cuándo dos personas comparten gustos, pareceres, similitudes... La amistad ha de cuidarse, trabajarse con el día a día, hacer un esfuerzo mutuo para pulirla, para que roce la perfección.

¿Has visto alguna vez una noche de esas que cuándo las ves sientes el alma henchida de paz? ¿Has sentido alguna vez la brisa fresca acariciando tu cara, llevándose por un maravilloso segundo todas las preocupaciones? Eso es el suspiro de un amigo, de un amigo de verdad.

**Adiós. **

Adiós es una palabra fría, sin sentimiento, breve y hueca. Se dice cuándo te despides de alguien. Pero: ¿qué se puede decir cuándo ese alguien se va para no volver?¿Qué se puede decir cuándo ese alguien era tu vida?¿Qué se puede decir cuándo no has tenido tiempo de explicarle mil cosas? ¿Qué puedes decir?

**Adiós.**

Es simple, sencillo. No demuestra nada, es una palabra impasible, inmutable. Y no existe una palabra capaz de expresar un desgarrón del alma tan profundo cómo el mío. No existe una palabra para definir lo qué tú eras para mí, James... ¿Qué, hermano, qué puedo decirte si no me oyes?

**Adiós.**

Tío, ¿y ahora qué?. Tengo la impresión de que yo nací el día en que te conocí, qué yo no vivía antes de empezar Hogwarts, malvivía. Y te conocí, y fuiste mi hermano, mi defensor, mi cómplice, mi conciencia y mis sentidos. Fuimos compañeros de castigos y me acogiste en tu casa.

**Adiós.**

Me limpiaste la mente de recuerdos horribles y la llenaste de esperanza y de ganas de vivir. ¿Y tengo qué decirte sólo adiós? Aún recuerdo, cómo si fuera ayer, cómo te volvías loco cada vez que te miraba Lily. Te ponías eufórico y te sentías capaz de arrasar con cualquier cosa. Y se acabó el colegio y, ¿qué dijimos:

**...Adiós**?

Luego entramos en la Orden y vimos cumplidos nuestros sueños. No querías que Lily entrara por qué estaba embarazada, pero ella, siempre tan feminista, no quiso ni escucharte. La dulce Lily, ¡cuánto te amaba!¡cómo te adoraba! Y llegó Harry el pequeño de ojos verdes. Se parecía a ti. Y bebías los vientos por tu niño.

**Adiós. **

Se llamó: "Harry James Potter". Y yo fui su padrino, me lo pidió Lily. Y tu, bandido, bromeabas diciendo qué tendría que cuidarme él a mi, en vez de yo a él. Harry me miraba con ojos llorosos cada vez que le cogía, según Lily, yo apretaba demasiado.

Jamás pude comprender cómo nos parecíamos tanto, hermano.

**Adiós.**

Y tras el primer cumpleaños de Harry, ocurrió. Te fuiste, sin avisar, en silencio, con Lily. Y dejaste a Harry. Hermano, eras el mago más eficaz qué conocía, después de Dumbledore… ¿Por qué no venciste? Intentaste detener el tiempo para alertar a Lily y eso te quitó la oportunidad de vivir.

**Adiós.**

Yo os iba a buscar, habíamos quedado para cenar. Vi a la gente acercándose, a Hagrid en medio cogiendo a Harry. Perdí la noción del tiempo al ver tu cuerpo y el de Lily... James, hermano... Le presté mi moto a Hagrid y quedé llorando junto al cuerpo de Lily y el tuyo... Mis amigos, mi familia...

**Adiós.**

Siempre jugando a los héroes. ¿No viste, burrito, qué si hubieras callado, luchado y vencido, ahora estarías en casa con tu familia siendo el héroe del mundo mágico? Pero si lo hubieras hecho, no serías James, mi hermano. Perdóname tío. No pude cuidar de Harry. Me retuvieron en Azkaban.

**Adiós.**

Pasé trece años condenado y cuándo escapé, busqué al que en un tiempo había considerado un Merodeador y Harry me demostró que no sólo se parecía a ti en el físico. Me dijo que no quería que yo me ensuciara las manos con un asesinato y me creyó, me liberó de los dementores y yo...

**Adiós.**

Tuve que marcharme rápidamente. Cada vez que pensaba en él, pensaba en ti. Te echo de menos, hermano. Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar tu ausencia. Hermano, ¿me oyes? Harry te necesita, y necesita a Lily... Jamás podré olvidar lo mucho que aprendí, James. Y en mi último suspiro, mientras caigo hacia atrás veo a Harry, cómo a cámara lenta. Pienso en él. Pienso en Lily. Pienso en ti. Espérame James. Lo siento, Harry... De veras siento decirte tan pronto:

**Adiós...**

**Admiro a JK Rowling pero no sé por qué nunca dice cómo lo pasó Sirius tras la muerte de James, o cómo lo pasa Harry tras la muerte de Sirius... ¿Qué acaso Harry y Sirius no saben llorar? Y ¿Cómo que Harry llora en el entierro de Dumbledore pero no en la muere de Sirius, eh?**

**Bueno ya estuvo por hoy... besos**

**y quiero rr!!!!!!!!!!**

**Karin Malfoy**

**PD: Ah por cierto, este fic va para una gran amiga, Patrais Malfoy: léan sus fics!!!!!!**


End file.
